Dangereuse séduction!
by alicja21
Summary: Edward Cullen un trafiquant de drogue en liberté par faute de preuves contre lui, jusqu’au jour ou Bella se voit confier une mission celle de le démasquait et de l’envoyer en prison ! Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1

**Voilà je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de faire une autre fiction concernant Twilight j'espère que vous aimez les histoires d'enquêtes, d'actions et d'amours si je puis dire hum…Hum parce que celle-ci en est précisément une !**

Chapitre 1

« JE N'AURAIS DE REPOS QUE SI CETTE ORDURE EST ENVOYEE DERRIERE LES BARREAUX !!!!!!!!!! » Hurlait l'inspecteur Carlisle

Au même moment Bella Swan venait de rentrer dans son bureau : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ? »

« Ce qui se passe ma chère ! » Répondit l'inspecteur Carlisle de mauvaise humeur en se tournant vers elle, « C'est que nous avons un cinglé en pleine nature ! »

Bella fronça les sourcils

« JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE DANS MON BURREAU ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme sursauta, jamais elle n'avait vus son chef dans cet état c'était que l'affaire devait être de la plus haute importance s'il convoquait tout le monde dans son bureau !

La douce voix de l'inspecteur avait fait écho dans tout le commissariat qui en fut d'ailleurs sonné pendant plusieurs minutes, mais qui avait porté son fruit car grâce à cela tout le monde s'était précipité vers le lieu d'où provenait le hurlement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ? » Demandèrent plusieurs voix

Quand la dernière personne entra Carlisle demanda : « Alice fermait la porte derrière vous je vous prie ! »

Celle-ci s'exécuta avec grâce,

« Bien comme vous le savez l'heure est grave ! » Dit Carlisle en croisant les bras devant lui

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Bella

« Eh bien » Commença Carlisle, « Comme je l'ai bien spécifié il y a à peine une minute au moment ou vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau, nous avons un dangereux criminel et trafiquant de drogue en pleine nature ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'attendons-nous pour l'arrêter ?! » Demanda la jeune femme

Carlisle poussa un profond soupire en disant : « Les choses ne sont pas si simple, Melle Swan nous n'avons malheureusement aucune preuve contre lui et de ses agissements ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Il y a quelques mois une banque a été cambriolée, ainsi qu'une bijouterie ! Mais il semblerait que ce monsieur en question protège très bien ses intérêts ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé un mandat de perquisition ? Pour inspectaient les lieux ?! » Demanda Bella

Cette suggestion fit sourire Carlisle il lui répondit : « Figurez-vous que j'y ai pensé mais vous imaginez la réputation du commissariat après cela ? Il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire tombait ! »

« Si ça se trouve il y aurait laissé des preuves ! » Répliqua Bella

Carlisle secoua la tête d'une façon négative, « Je vous trouve optimiste Melle Swan ! Cet homme est bien trop malin pour y laissait des traces de son passage ! »

« Bon qui est-ce type ? » Demanda la jeune femme impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur lui !

Carlisle se tourna donc, pour prendre une feuille de papier qui était posée sur son imprimante et le tendit à Bella,

« Je vous présente Edward Cullen ! » Bella détailla donc l'image qu'elle tenait devant ses yeux, il avait l'air si jeune !

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda la jeune femme surprise, en levant la tête

Pour réponse Carlisle hocha la tête en disant : « Oui même ses propres données son confidentielles, il est fiché nulle part ! »

« Mais…Mais il doit bien avoir une carte bleue non ?! »

« Je vous l'ai dis nous avons tout essayé ! » En voyant sa mine déconfite, Bella elle, n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un cas comme celui-ci ! D'habitude les suspects laissaient toujours quelconque indice, mais là rien ! Comme-ci cet homme voulait que le monde le croie mort, pour qu'il puisse finir dans l'oubli et à tout jamais !

Bella eut soudain la nette impression que c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait, pour qu'il puisse agir à sa guise, comme une…Ombre, en gros une trace de son passage sans en être vraiment une ! (J'espère que ce n'est pas trop charabia ce que je raconte là !).

La jeune femme ressentit alors un sentiment de curiosité l'envahir, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ! Quand son vœu se réalisa !

« Comme nous n'avons aucune preuve de ses activités ! » Reprit Carlisle « Je suggère d'envoyer quelqu'un sur place ! Pour en récolter ! Se sera justement VOUS !!!!!!! (En désignant Bella du doigt !) A qui s'accommodera cette tâche ! »

La jeune femme reprit alors toute sa lucidité : « Moi ? Mais chef je… »

« Pas de discussion ! » Coupa sèchement l'inspecteur : « C'est un ORDRE !!!!! Vous, vous engagerez comme serveuse ! Car j'ai appris par chance, par un de mes agents qu'il en cherchait justement une ! Vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire ! »

Bella pâlit, « Voyons Melle je ne vois personne d'autre qui peut jouer ce rôle aussi bien que vous ! Ne vous en faites pas vous serez sous bonne garde, tous vos faits et gestes seront surveillés, au moindre signe suspect nous interviendrons immédiatement ! Puis je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Edward Cullen ne restera pas insensible au charme d'une aussi jolie serveuse comme vous ! » Ajouta Carlisle avec une pointe de malice,

Bella soupira en disant : « Eh bien je pense que je n'ai pas le choix ! Quand je dois partir ? »

Carlisle répondit : « Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Sur ces mots la jeune femme tourna les talons, elle s'apprêta à sortir quand : « Ah une dernière chose ! » L'interpella l'inspecteur

Bella se retourna surprise en suspendant son geste d'abaissait la poignet : « Oui ? »

Il lui dit simplement ceci : « Ne le sous-estimé jamais ! »

Elle le remercia du conseil et quitta le bureau.

**Alors pas mal non ? Bella va se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Laissez des reviews ! Merci !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Dès que Bella se retrouva devant le portail de la villa d'Edward Cullen, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se détendre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres forte heureusement elle maitrisait très bien les arts martiaux ! (Eh oui Bella n'est pas une petite jeune fille ordinaire sans défense !) Elle avait passée plusieurs années en compagnie des Maîtres Shaoling ! Qui lui avait beaucoup apprit ! Donc en cas de besoin elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir allant même jusqu'à utiliser les poisons !

A cette pensée Bella rouvrit les yeux et s'engagea dans la propriété, elle put voir qu'il y avait une caméra de surveillance, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour !

La jeune femme coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture, elle n'avait pas fait un seul pas que 5 hommes lui tombèrent dessus armées jusqu'aux dents !

« ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! » Cria un homme

Bella resta donc sur place et attendit la suite des événements, elle put détailler l'homme qui s'avança dans sa direction avec un air menaçant il était très grand blond avec une queue de cheval, yeux noisettes, tenant toujours Bella dans sa ligne de mire il demanda : « Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que venez vous faire ici ?! »

La jeune femme répondit : « Je suis la nouvelle serveuse d'Edward Cullen ! » En faisant un sourire forçait, quand elle sentit son cœur s'emballer : « Reste calme Bella ! Ne t'énerve pas ! » Pensa la jeune femme,

mais en voyant l'expression de l'homme sur son visage, Bella voyait bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot !

« Votre nom ?! »

« Euh…Je » Au même moment l'homme dégaina son arme ! Bella n'eût alors pas le choix ! Elle fit une entrée forcée dans la propriété !

Avant que l'homme ne puisse tirait Bella lui fit un coup de pied latéral qui l'envoya valser dans les buissons ! Puis la jeune femme s'engagea dans la demeure !

« Rattrapez-là ! » Hurla l'homme, tandis que Bella courait ! Essayant d'échapper à ses assaillants ! « Moi qui voulait faire une entrée en douceur ! C'est raté ! » Elle déclencha toutes les alarmes sur son passage !

« Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !!!!!!!!! » Pensa Bella, quand elle se retrouva essoufflée dans un cul de sac dehors ! Elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part, et le mûr était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ! La jeune fille était belle et bien prise au piège ! Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant !

« Finit de rigoler ma jolie ! » Dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds

Bella décida de le provoquer le temps de chercher une issue ! « Oh 5 contre un, quel courage ! Non vraiment ! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement, « Tu devrais retourner dans les jupons de ta maman ! Pour avoir peur d'une fille ! »

« ESPECE DE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TUEZ-LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Les hommes se ruèrent vers Bella en hurlant comme des sauvages ! Mais la jeune femme les envoya dans le décor un par un, quand James perdit patience : « Cette fois s'en ait assez je vais te faire payait ton insolence ! »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement attrapa son poignet et le lui tordit, James poussa un cri de douleur en lâchant son arme, avec toute la force elle l'expédia vers le mûr, mais qui ne l'assomma qu'à moitié, puis elle le tira en arrière en lui disant : « J'espère que tu sais nageais ! » La jeune femme lui donna plusieurs coups pour le forçait à reculer quand il fut bien au bord de la piscine, Bella lui donna le coup de grâce ! James plongea la tête la première dans l'eau !

Quand au même moment : « IL SUFFIT !!!!!! »

Bella se retourna vivement devant elle se tenait Edward Cullen ! Avec un cigare dans la main, il s'avança vers la jeune femme d'une façon extrêmement calme ce qui d'ailleurs l'inquiéta : « Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte ? Pour violation de domicile ? »

Bella se sentit mal à l'aise, elle lui répondit : « Désolée pour tout ce désagrément, mais vos hommes m'ont prisent pour une « Voleuse ! Alors que je suis la nouvelle serveuse que vous recherchiez ! »

« Hum… » Dit Edward, « Vous, vous battiez drôlement bien pour une simple serveuse ! »

« En entendant cela, les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent dangereusement, « Vite trouve une solution ! » Pensa la jeune femme, « Vous savez dans mon métier c'est plutôt conseillé de savoir se défendre ! Car on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber ! »

Pour son plus grand soulagement ses arguments firent mouche, Edward Cullen lui fit un sourire en disant : « Je comprends ! »

Quand il tendit le bras pour l'incitait à le suivre, « Venez je vous propose un petit rafraichissement ! »

Bella accepta sans se faire priait, au moment de passer la porte d'entrée, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait faillit tout faire ratait ! La jeune femme l'avait vraiment échappée belle ! A l'avenir elle se montrerait plus prudente désormais ! Mais une chose était certaine cet homme blond ne la tiendrait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, elle décida de se méfier de lui ! Tandis que le piège se refermait doucement mais sûrement !

**Je sais vous allez me dire QUOI DEJA ?! Bella qui emploi la manière forte ? C'est du rapide ! Oui c'est du rapide je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de faire la manière courtoise du genre « Enchantée je suis la nouvelle serveuse, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrez ! » Et blabla je trouve ça ennuyeux à souhait ! Je préfère employer la manière forte directement ! Alors si vous n'aimez pas c'est votre choix mais moi ça me plait ! Puis grâce à ça Bella s'est fait un nouvel ami James ! (LOL !)**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison Bella entendit un grésillement dans son oreille, elle trouva donc une excuse pour fausser compagnie à son hôte quelques instants : « Excusez-moi mais toutes ses émotions m'ont données envies de enfin… Vous savez » Dit Bella confuse,

Edward rit en disant : « Tout au fond première porte à gauche »

La jeune fille le remercia en se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué en prenant bien garde de ne pas marchait, trop vite car cela aurait parus suspect !

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de bain Bella s'enferma à double tour, puis inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des caméras de surveillances, son observation terminée, elle demanda : « Ici Delta 2 vous me recevez ? »

La jeune fille attendit quelques minutes quand la réponse lui parvint : « Ici Delta 1 Nous, vous recevions 5 sur 5 ! »

« Je suis à l'intérieur, mais ça n'as pas été facile ! J'ai dus employer la manière brutale pour y pénétrer ! »

« QUOI ?!!!! » (Bella reconnut la voix de Carlisle) « Melle si vous échouez c'est foutue ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens pour coincer ce type ! Vous êtes notre seule chance ! »

« Je sais ! » Répondit la jeune femme sur le qui vive !

« Bon maintenant dites-moi comment cela se présente ! »

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter, donc tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a des gardes partout vers l'extérieur et des caméras de surveillances ! »

« Bien recontactez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau ! Et… »

« Oui ? » Demanda Bella

Carlisle répondit : « Pour l'amour du ciel soyez prudente ! Ce type sous ces allures de gentleman est dangereux ! Vous faites…Partie de mes meilleurs agents ! Mais si une erreur de cette taille se reproduit encore, je serais contraint de vous donnez l'ordre, de partir et par la suite de récupérer votre plaque ! Je ne veux pas mettre la vie des civils en danger à cause d'une faute grave de votre part ! COMPRIT ?! »

Sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre Bella avait la gorge sèche ! Sa respiration était saccadée, la jeune femme répondit tout de même : « Oui chef ! »

Puis la communication s'arrêta !

Bella poussa un soupire de soulagement, elle avait donc deux choses primordiales à faire ! La première réussir à gagner entièrement la confiance du maître des lieux ! Edward Cullen !

La seconde était plus délicate, car ça concernait bien entendue ces activités ! Réussir à lui tirait les vers du nez !

Elle pouvait également ajouter une troisième option ! Qui consistait bien évidement à l'arrestation !

Mais ça c'était une tout autre histoire !

Au même moment elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle de bain ! Elle reconnut la voix d'Edward Cullen qui demandait : « Melle est-ce que ça va ?! »

Bella décida de jouer la comédie ! « Je…Oui ! C'est à cause de la chaleur pfiou !!!! Je ne supporte pas ! Je…Excusez-moi vous devez me trouver stupide ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mal ! » Répondit Edward

Carlisle avait raison Edward Cullen se comporté vraiment comme un gentleman ! Mais la question qui se posait c'était qu'est-ce qui se cacher vraiment sous ce masque ?!

Et pour le découvrir elle allait devoir jouait à un jeu dangereux ! Très dangereux même ! Celui de la séduction !

Bella allait devoir domptait le lion ! Mais cette idée ne la réjouissait guère ! Elle poussa un soupire en se regardant dans le miroir,

« Allez ma belle montre nous de quoi tu es capable ! »

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidée à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout !

**Alors ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Laissez des reviews merci !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bella se retrouvait dans le magnifique salon, elle regarda autour d'elle, la jeune femme put alors voir une immense bibliothèque et une grande collections d'œuvres d'arts !

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, Edward sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille,

Puis il lui proposa une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta avec enthousiaste, quand Edward quitta la pièce, Bella s'empressa de prendre un livre au hasard pour savoir avec quoi notre petit prince charmant se cultivé ! Elle se figea d'horreur en voyant la couverture ! Les Armes Biologiques !

La jeune femme avait les mains qui tremblées ! Peu de monde aurait ce genre de livre chez soi ! Puis il n'était pas là par hasard dans une bibliothèque juste pour faire jolie ! Elle en était presque certaine qu'il allait commettre un attentat ! Mais malheureusement elle ne savait ni quand ni l'endroit ! Non seulement Edward Cullen était un trafiquant de drogue mais en plus un terroriste !

La jeune femme ressentit un vertige ! Cet homme était un fou ! Il fallait l'arrêter et au plus vite ! Le temps lui était désormais compté ! Seulement cette unique preuve ne suffisait pas à lui passer les menottes ! Il fallait donc être patient !

Quand des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir Bella se dépêcha de remettre le livre à sa place et essaya de prendre une attitude décontractée !

Edward rentra au même moment en tenant 2 coupes, il en tendit une à Bella, la jeune femme la prit en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains, et bu à petites gorgées.

« Dites-moi » Dit Bella avec un ton plus ou moins détaché : « Que lisez-vous ? »

Edward émit un petit rire, « Je vois que vous êtes très intéressée par le papier et l'encre ! »

« Oui comme vous par les bombes ! Et la cocaïne ! » Pensa Bella, mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire en laissant cela pour sa propre personne !

« Oui ! J'ai fais des études de lettres, et j'écris quand l'envie me prend ! » Répondit la jeune fille

« Vous m'impressionnez ! » Dit Edward

Bella rit en faisant un geste de la main qui voulue dire, « Il n'y a pas de quoi »

« Eh bien pour satisfaire votre curiosité, je lis des livres littéraires ou encore historiques du style Balzac aussi les Rois Maudits ! » Reprit Edward

« Sans oublier, des livres très, très instructives, qui non d'ailleurs rien à faire dans votre bibliothèque ! » Songea Bella,

tout les 2 ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment, quand la jeune femme, reprit la parole, « Bien Mr Cullen quand est-ce que je commence à travailler ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward »

En entendant cela Bella leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir il y avait en lui quelque chose qui l'attirait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi, soudain un bruit de toux la fit brusquement sursauter, le charme était rompu !

Edward Cullen se retourna pour savoir qui avait osé le déranger quand il vit que James se tenait à l'entrée, « Pourquoi me dérange-t-on ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche

« Veuillez me pardonner mon intrusion ! » Dit James, « Mais nous avons réussit à capturer le traître ! Alors qu'il tentait de se rendre au commissariat ! Pour léguer des informations ! »

En attendant cela Edward fit un sourire, Bella elle, en eût la chaire de poule, son sang se glaça !

« Ah !!!!!! Très bien James ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Vous pouvez disposer ! »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éclipsa tout en jetant un regard haineux dans la direction de Bella !

Puis Edward se retourna vers la jeune femme, « Veuillez m'excuser mais le devoir m'appelle ! »

« Je vous en prie ! Faites donc ! » Répondit Bella

Il ajouta une dernière chose : « Ah ! A propos ce soir j'organise une réception, pour affaire encore et toujours ! Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ? »

La jeune femme fit de grand yeux ronds tellement elle en était surprise : « Vous…Vous accompagnez ? Mais je ne…Suis qu'une simple serveuse ! »

En attendant sa réponse Edward éclata de rire en disant : « Melle une belle femme telle que vous n'a pas sa place parmi les domestiques ! »

Bella déglutit avec difficulté, il avait un charme fou ! Et si elle n'y prenait pas garde ! Elle se noierait dans son propre piège !

« Alors acceptez-vous mon offre ? » Reprit Edward

« Eh bien » (Commença la jeune femme) « J'accepte ! »

« Parfait ! » Dit-il, « Vous m'envoyez ravis ! Melle… »

« Bella ! » Répondit la jeune fille

« Bella ! » Répéta Edward en lui faisant un baise main, puis il partit.

**A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous pouvez aussi me mettre vos idées, si vous le voulez je les adapterais à ma fiction (=^_^=).**

**Merci de mètrent des reviews ! Ça m'encourage à continuer, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait ! ^_^**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Bella n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'Edward était partie ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'il puisse être un dangereux criminel !

Il était si gentil avec elle ! A cette pensée la jeune femme se figea, elle ne le connaissait seulement que depuis quelques secondes, et Bella fantasmait déjà sur lui !

« NON ! » Pensa la jeune fille en serrant les poings, « Je ne craquerais pas ! Je ne craquerais ! JE NE CRAQUERAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un être comme lui ! Son ennemie qui plus est !

Après s'être battue quelques minutes avec sa conscience, Bella reprit ses esprits, elle se tiendrait à cette décision !

Mais pour l'heure il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire ! Le traitre dont James avait parlé tout à l'heure ! Elle voulait savoir de quoi il retournait ! D'un bond elle courut vers la sortie du salon pour prendre la direction qu'Edward avait prise quelques minutes auparavant ! Mais au moment de sortir, une main la happa à la gorge, en lui coinçant un bras derrière le dos ! Pour être ensuite projeter violement contre le mûr !

La jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen de se dégager ! Elle gémissait de douleur ! Quand son agresseur lui tira les cheveux ! « J'ignore qui tu es ma belle ! Mais tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être ! Et crois-moi ! Je le découvrirais ! Alors un conseil surveille tes arrières ! Tu as beau être devenue la petite protégée d'Edward mais moi je ne t'épargnerais pas ! »

Bella n'avait pas de possibilité pour se retourner, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son assaillant JAMES !

« Vous êtes cinglé ! » Réussit à articuler la jeune fille,

pour toute réponse James la fit se retourner brutalement, Bella n'eût alors pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le ventre ! La jeune fille en eût le souffle coupée et elle s'écroula sur le sol de douleur !

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait James se retourna sans un regard pour elle et s'en alla !

De son côté Bella se tordait dans tout les sens, jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait eu aussi mal ! Aucun homme n'avait encore levée la main sur elle ! Des larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux marron ! La jeune femme se passa la main sur le visage, quand elle la retira elle était recouverte de sang ! Bella se rendit compte alors qu'elle saignait du nez ! James ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné !

Mais il fallait qu'elle oublie sa douleur ! Sinon par sa faute un innocent allait mourir ! Et ça c'était une chose que la jeune femme ne se pardonnerait jamais !

A cette pensée Bella se donna du courage ! Et tenta de se relever mais sans succès sa vue commença à se brouiller ! Tout tourné autour d'elle, quand il lui semblait qu'un coup de feu avait retentie !

« Non ! » Murmura-t-elle, elle voyait de plus en plus floue mais avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, des voix lui parvinrent, « Jetez-le dans une rivière ! » Dit un homme, suivit de, « BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Puis tout devint noir !

**On peut dire que James là ne l'a pas épargné ! GRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pauvre Bella ! Vraiment un métier à risque !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son corps était tout endolorie, elle fut prise d'un vertige, la jeune femme ferma donc les yeux pour chassait cette sensation désagréable ! Quand elle les rouvrit, la jeune fille put voir qu'elle se retrouvait dans une chambre assez éclairée, « Ça doit être la chambre d'Edward » Pensa la jeune femme,

au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, pour laissait place à un Edward furieux !

Bella prit peur en voyant son expression sur le visage !

« Ça y est je suis découverte ! » Je vais mourir ! » Songea Bella, alors que tout ses membres tremblaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse prendre le contrôle !

Mais pour son plus grand soulagement, elle le vit s'assoir sur son lit, ce qui détendit peu à peu la jeune fille,

Pendant quelques instants Edward ne dit mot, quand il prit la parole, avec une voix que Bella ne lui connaissait pas ! Il n'y avait plus cette chaleur qui émanée de lui, à la place il s'exprimait avec une extrême froideur ! La jeune fille craignait le pire !

Quand ses pensées furent orientées vers les paroles de Carlisle : « Ne vous fiez pas sous son apparence de gentleman ! Cet homme est dangereux ! »

C'est ainsi que Bella comprit qu'elle allait enfin savoir qui il était vraiment sous cette carapace !

Les paroles d'Edward la sortir de ses songes, « Qui t'a fait ça ?! »

Bella leva alors les yeux vers lui et répondit : « Personne ! J'ai eus un étourdissement ! Rien de plus ! » La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé car elle redoutait sa réaction, il allait tuer James ! Même si Bella ne le tenait pas particulièrement dans son cœur surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Elle ne pouvait tolérer un deuxième meurtre ! Par sa faute ! Déjà un c'était difficile de se faire à l'idée ! Puis elle ne voulait pas non plus donner satisfaction à James ! A cette pensée Bella serra les poings ! Elle lui réglerait son compte plus tard quand le moment sera venu !

Edward lui répondit : « Tu mens ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! »

La jeune fille n'avait aucune échappatoire,

Il perdit patience et se mit à hurler : « DIS-MOI LA VERITE !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Bella sursauta violement, puis soutint son regard, il y avait une telle rage au fond de lui, que la jeune femme craignait qu'il ne passe ses nerfs sur elle,

quand le bruit d'une arme à feu que l'on était en train de recharger, la sortie brusquement de sa léthargie,

« S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on torture sans mon consentement ! » Reprit Edward, « Surtout s'il s'agit de mes invitées ! » En prenant l'arme dans ses mains,

Bella n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le lui dire, sinon il allait probablement la tuer ! Pour avoir eût l'audace de lui mentir !

La jeune femme murmura : « James »

« Pardon ? » Dit Edward

Elle reprit, d'une voix tremblante : « C'est…C'est James…Qui m'a fait ça ! »

Il resta un instant interdit, puis il se tourna vers l'un de ses gardes : « Allez me chercher ce fumier ! » Dit-il avec colère !

Bella elle, se tenait le visage entre ses mains, en ayant les larmes aux yeux ! Elle devait empêcher ça ! Sinon elle deviendrait complice pour meurtre !

Quelques minutes plus tard James se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre avec deux gardes qui le soutenaient solidement par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir !

Edward s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant, il lui demanda : « Pourquoi l'aviez-vous frappé ? »

James soutint son regard et répondit avec tout le méprit dont il était capable ! « Elle le méritait ! » Puis il cracha au sol de dégoût !

Edward rit puis reprit : « Vous savez pourtant ce qui arrive quand on désobéit à mes ordres James ! Je vous l'ai pourtant dit de NE PAS L'APPROCHER !!!!!!! »

Bella de son côté avait la respiration saccadée, la fin était proche, elle le savait ! Edward ne se contrôlait plus !

Quand elle vit qu'il tendait l'arme vers James ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à presser la détente !

Il fallait que la jeune femme, intervienne pour empêcher ça !

Au moment ou il prononça : « Adieu James ! »

Bella hurla : « NON !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Suite à ça un silence de mort tomba, Edward se retourna alors lentement vers elle, en demandant surprit : « Non ? Pourquoi non ? »

La jeune femme se leva et se plaça devant James comme pour le protéger, pour justifier son acte elle répondit : « C'est…C'est une mort trop douce ! Il ne la mérite pas ! »

Edward regarda Bella, quelques instants, et à son grand soulagement, il abaissa son arme, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui, elle savait désormais qu'il ne le tuerait pas ! Elle regarda James en pensant : « Ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Edward fit mine de partir mais au dernier moment il se retourna brusquement !

« NON !!!!!!!! » Hurla de nouveau Bella

Mais à la place de tirait Edward décrocha un violent coup de poing un James ! Qui s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang ! Il lui avait cassé !

Il ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant il attrapa les cheveux de James et avec une force inouï lui tira la tête en arrière ! Il hurlait de douleur !

Edward était devenu menaçant plus que jamais ! Bella ne pouvait pas intervenir, elle le savait ! Sinon elle serait découverte ! Avec regret elle détourna le regard pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre !

Edward continuait : « Si tu touches encore à un cheveux de Bella, je te fais suspendre par les pieds au soleil brûlant ! En te faisant saigner comme un porc !!!!!!!!!!! » Dit-il avec les dents serrées !

« Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?! » En voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Edward resserra son emprise, James hurla de plus belle, en disant : « OUI !!!!!! PITIE !!!!!!!! »

« Bien ! » Répondit Edward satisfait en le relâchant brusquement, mais pour que la leçon pénètre encore mieux, il lui fit un coup de pied entre les jambes !

« AAAHHH !!!!!!!!! » Dit James en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tremblant de la tête aux pieds avec la respiration saccadée,

tandis qu'Edward se retourna de lui, Bella eût un mouvement de recul quand il prit la parole en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre : « Bien messieurs le spectacle est terminé ! Nous avons une réception qui nous attend en bas ! » Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme en demandant : « Tu viens Bella ? »

Elle lui répondit : « Oui je…J'arrive je vais me changer ! »

Il hocha la tête, la jeune femme put voir qu'il était redevenu l'Edward qu'elle connaissait ! Tout souriant, charmeur !

La jeune fille comprit alors qu'elle avait peur de cet homme, il lui inspirait de la crainte ! Ces réactions pouvaient être vraisemblablement imprévisibles !

Bella était tellement perdu, dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était seule ! Tous étaient partie à la réception, même James avait disparu !

Quand elle le réalisa, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se laissa glisser le long du mûr et pleura ! Mais elle se reprit vite, elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant sinon la mission que Carlisle lui avait confiée tomberait à l'eau ! Seulement trop de choses s'enchaînaient d'un coup ! Bella doutait qu'elle ne puisse tenir jusqu'au bout ! A cette pensée elle se traita de lâche ! Tout le monde comptait sur elle ! Pour coinçait ce type ! Carlisle, Alice et les autres ! Elle ne pouvait pas jeter l'éponge maintenant !

D'un geste vif elle essaya les larmes sur son visage et partit se préparer pour la réception.

**Alors vous trouvez toujours qu'Edward Cullen est un gentleman ? Hum…J'en doute il a faillit tuer James ! Sous les yeux de Bella ! **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Laissez des reviews merci ! BISOUS ! **

**PS : Désolée pour le retard ! Mais comme c'est les vacances je sors beaucoup, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ! Puis je n'avais pas le net GRRRR !!!!!!! Alors pour postait dure, dure !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Bella avait enfilée sa magnifique longue robe de couleur bleue marine, une fois finit de se maquiller, coiffer, la jeune femme descendit pour se joindre aux autres invitées !

Elle prit une coupe de champagne à un serveur qui passait par là, « Vous êtes ravissante ! » Dit une voix,

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Edward Cullen en face d'elle, en un tour de main il lui fit apparaître une rose ! Et le lui tendit, Bella la prit pour en sentir l'odeur délicate,

Edward lui présenta son bras, elle lui fit un sourire, au même moment Bella faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant Alice ! Parmi les invitées !

La jeune fille balaya la salle du regard et découvrit également Rosalie déguisée en serveuse !

Sa quinte de toux ne faisait qu'augmenter ! Edward s'en inquiéta ! « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Bella eût des difficultés à répondre : « Oui…Seulement…J'ai avalée à travers ! Excuse-moi, mais je vais prendre un peu l'air ! J'étouffe ici ! »

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la terrasse en espérant qu'Alice et Rosalie remarqueraient son stratagème,

en effet elle n'eût pas longtemps à attendre qu'Alice l'eût rejoint et quelques secondes plus tard Rosalie en faisant mine de lui proposait un verre,

une fois rassurer qu'Edward n'épiait pas ces faits et gestes, car elle était devenue sa petite protégée !

Bella prit la parole : « Vous êtes folles ou quoi ?! De vous introduire ici ! Si Edward remarque la supercherie ! La mission est foutue ! »

Alice répondit : « On est venue s'assurer que tout va bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

« Eh bien… » Commença Bella un peu hésitante, « Il se trouve que notre fugitif porte un très grand intérêt concernant les Armes Biologiques ! »

« Les Armes Biologiques ! » Répéta Rosalie horrifiée

« Oui »

Alice fronça les sourcils, « Tu penses à un attentat ? »

« J'en mettrais ma main au feu ! » Répondit Bella, « Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais ni où ni quand ! »

Ils restèrent toutes les 3 silencieuses quand, la jeune femme reprit la parole, « Au faite, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-elle la mine songeuse,

Rosalie répondit : « On a découvert un cadavre qui a été jeté dans une rivière près d'ici ! »

Alice ajouta, « Carlisle a essayé de te contacter, depuis mais tu étais injoignable ! Tu as toujours ton oreillette sur toi ?! »

« Oui, je… » Au même moment Bella fut prise d'un sentiment de doute, elle passa sa main, pour vérifier, quand elle se rendit avec horreur qu'elle ne l'avait plus ! La jeune femme avait dû la perdre lors de son accrochage avec James !

Elle fut alors prise de panique en disant : « Je ne l'ai plus ! »

« QUOI ?! » Crièrent Rosalie et Alice d'une même voix !

« Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté ! » Avoua Bella, pour changer de sujet « Avant la réception, j'ai eus un petit problème avec un type qui bosse justement pour Edward Cullen ! Je pense qu'il a deviné qui je suis ! En partie ! »

Les jeunes femmes affichèrent une expression horrifiée, quand Rosalie prit la parole : « Tu dois alors quitter ces lieux ! »

« NON !!!!!!!! » Répondit catégoriquement Bella,

« Mais Bella imaginons que… » Dit Alice

« Non !! Je ne peux pas ! Partir ! » Coupa la jeune femme, « Un attentat se prépare ! Je veux savoir ! Où et quand ! Si je m'en vais maintenant beaucoup de gens mourront ! »

Rosalie poussa un soupire en disant : « J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »

Puis les 2 jeunes femmes partirent ce mêlée à la fête.

Bella de son côté entra pour ne pas faire paraître cela suspect, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa violement le poignet !

La jeune femme fit de grands yeux en reconnaissant l'homme en face d'elle !

« VOUS ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de criait la jeune fille !

James de son côté affichait un sourire provocant sur les lèvres, « Allons ! » Dit-il, « Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire un scandale sous prétexte, que je suis votre cavalier ?! Surtout si… » En lui montrant un petit objet noir qu'il tenait dans sa main,

Bella reconnut immédiatement son oreillette !

« Cet objet vous appartient n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit James

La jeune femme se força à avoir un visage impassible et répondit : « Non »

James rit en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui à lui faire mal, « Je sais que vous mentez ! » En lui enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos !

Bella fit une grimace de douleur, elle se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, quand il la relâcha brutalement et tourna les talons.

La jeune femme poussa un soupire de soulagement, puis chercha des yeux Edward, mais il n'était pas dans la pièce, elle partit donc à sa recherche !

**Alors votre avis ? Je dis juste que dans le prochain chapitre ça va se gâter ! Laissez des reviews merci ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Bella ressentit un mauvais pressentiment elle avait parcourue plusieurs pièces, mais Edward Cullen resté introuvable !

Quand des voix retinrent son attention ! Bella s'avança prudemment vers l'endroit, d'où provenait les bruits, voici ce qu'elle vit, Edward Cullen et James étaient en train de discuter !

« Edward ! Nous avons une traitresse parmi-nous ! »

En réponse, il lui fit un regard sceptique, « Une traîtresse ? »

« Oui ! »

Edward éclata de rire en disant : « James ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Bella mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui faire portait le chapeau ! »

« Et ça c'est quoi ?! » Dit James nullement découragé en lui montrant l'oreillette,

Edward afficha une mine songeuse en demandant : « Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! »

James sourit en disant : « C'est Bella ! Elle l'avait perdu quand nous avions eu notre petit accrochage ! Quand elle est tombée je l'ai trouvée à terre, alors que j'allais vous en faire part…Enfin vous savez le reste ! »

Il leva les yeux vers lui en serrant les poings, « LA GARCE !!!!!!!! C'EST UNE FLIC !!!!!!! »

Tellement il était en colère que l'oreillette se brisa ! Sous sa poigne !

Bella de son côté resta figée sur place ! Ainsi il le savait depuis le début ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'enfuit de cet endroit et au plus vite ! Quand une envie soudaine la prit d'éternuée !

« ATCHOUMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward et James tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans sa direction ! La jeune femme était découverte !

D'un bond elle se releva et s'enfuit !

Tandis qu'Edward hurlait : « AMENEZ-LA MOI !!!!!!! ET JE LA VEUX VIVANTE !!!!!!!!!!!! »

James se rua alors à sa poursuite !

Bella elle, elle se rua vers la sortie ! Malheureusement pour elle James tira dans un lustre en verre qui se fracassa au sol ! La jeune femme n'eût alors pas d'autres choix que de changer de direction ! C'était la panique générale, les invitées se bousculaient dans tout les sens en poussant des hurlements !

Alors que la jeune fille hurlait : « POUSSEZ-VOUS !!!!!!! POUSSEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!! »

James ouvrit le feu ! Bella eût juste le temps de se glisser sous une table ! La vaisselle se fracassait en milles morceaux ! La jeune femme attrapait ce qui lui tombée sous la main ! En particulier des couteaux ! D'un geste vif elle se retourna et en lança un ! Elle put voir qu'un garde s'était effondré !

« Et de un ! » Pensa la jeune femme, quand elle releva la tête ! Elle aperçut Edward, il avait un bazooka ! En main !

« OH MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella, « TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! VITE !!!!!!!!!!! »

Au même moment Edward appuya ! La jeune femme eût alors juste le temps de passait par une fenêtre ! Elle roula dans l'herbe ! La villa avait prit feu ! Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle explosa !

Par la violence du souffle, Bella fut propulsé dans les airs ! Pour retombait lourdement sur le goudron !

La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de douleur, mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses peines quand Edward Cullen lui tomba dessus ! Avec un sabre dans une main et une arme à feu dans l'autre !

Il s'avança vers elle, avec un air menaçant : « Alors comme ça tu fais partie des flics ?! »

Bella se releva malgré que tout son corps la fasse souffrir ! Elle essuya sa bouche ensanglantée du revers de la main en disant : « Oui ! Et j'ai pour mission de coinçait des pourritures dans votre genre ! »

En entendant cela Edward rit en disant : « J'ai toujours aimée les femmes dotée de courage ! »

La jeune femme se précipita alors vers lui, pour lui faire ravalait sa fierté ! Mais il para ces attaques ! Quand il lui fit un croche pied Bella s'étala de tout son long au sol en ayant réussit à lui voler son sabre !

« A ce que je vois nous sommes de forces égales ! » Dit Edward avec un sourire,

« Hum…Ça va être amusant ! »

Bella se releva en faisant l'apparence du tigre, les 2 ennemies se tournèrent autour en cherchant la moindre faiblesse chez l'autre, sans succès ! Quand Edward lança l'offensive ! Bella jongla avec le sabre, mais Edward le bloqua de ses 2 mains ! En affichant un sourire sadique !

La jeune femme sauta brusquement en arrière sans pour autant le lâcher ! Ce qui fit une entaille aux mains d'Edward !

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, Quand Bella retomba au sol avec les jambes écartées ! Edward avec un hurlement de rage se lança sur elle ! La jeune femme évita ses coups, quand il posa son pied sur le sabre, sous son poids il se brisa !

Au même moment des sirènes retentirent, Edward profita de son manque d'inattention durant quelques secondes ! Il la souleva en attrapant ses bras, et avant de la lancée violement vers les débris de la villa, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche !

La jeune femme était trop épuisée pour réagir ! Puis elle percuta le mûr ! Bella n'eût alors plus la force de se tenir debout ! Elle s'étala de tout son long au sol !

Edward se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et cria : « ON SE RETROUVA !!!!!!!! » Et il prit la fuite !

Tandis que les forces de l'ordre arrêtaient ses hommes !

« MERDE !!!!!! » Hurla Carlisle, en tapant du pied ! « Cet enf*** nous a encore échappé ! »

Rosalie et Alice accoururent vers Bella, ils lui demandèrent inquiète : « Ça va tu n'as rien de cassé ? » En l'aidant à se relever, mais elle n'eût alors pas le temps de répondre que Carlisle se rua, vers elle en disant : « EH BIEN BRAVO !!!!!!!!! C'EST DU BEAU TRAVAIL !!!!! GRACE A VOUS IL S'EST ENFUIT !!!!!!!!! »

Bella en eût assez d'encaisser, elle appréciait beaucoup son chef mais par moment ces sautes d'humeurs l'exaspéraient ! Elle avait risquée sa vie !

A cette pensée, elle hurla : « TRES BIEN DES QUE J'AURAI COINCE CE S*** !!!!!!!! JE VOUS DONNENEREZ MA DEMISSION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÇA VOUS CONVIENT ?!!!!! »

Carlisle resta un instant interdit, Alice et Rosalie retinrent leurs souffles !

« Vous êtes virée ! » Murmura Carlisle

« Chef ! » Dirent les 2 jeunes femmes,

Mais l'inspecteur ne revint pas sur sa décision, Bella n'avait dit mot, son visage resta impassible dénouée de toutes émotions, ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, au bout d'un moment elle répondit : « Parfait ! » En lui tendant son arme et sa plaque !

« Ça m'aurait embêtée de le faire moi-même ! » Finit par ajoutée Bella avant de tourner les talons !

Carlisle la regarda partir et ferma les yeux, il venait de perdre un de ces meilleurs agents ! Mais il ne pouvait tolérer un autre échec ! C'était ainsi et pas autrement !

De son côté Bella fit route jusqu'à chez elle à pied, la jeune femme maudissait Edward Cullen ! C'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé ! Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son chemin sa vie n'avait plus jamais été la même ! Dire qu'au début Bella l'appréciait ! Maintenant elle le détestait ! C'était par sa faute ! Si Carlisle l'avait viré ! Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose à présent ! Le coincer !

Quitte à passé sa vie à le traquer mais elle le coincerait, même si elle ne travaillait plus dans la police ! Bella s'était fixée un objectif elle le tiendrait jusqu'au bout !

**Normalement ce n'est pas ce qui était prévus ! Bella n'aurait pas dû se faire virée ! Edward devait la tenir au courant par téléphone de ce qu'il comptait faire, pour la narguer mais bon je me suis dis que ça faisait banal, alors voilà j'ai décidée de faire un peu plus pimentée, dans le prochain chapitre un proche de Bella va mourir ! Il faut bien qu'Edward se venge pour la trahison… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! **


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Bella était à peine rentré chez elle, que le téléphone sonna, la jeune femme faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la voix ! Edward Cullen !

Elle serra les poings, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

« Hum…Juste te prévenir que ton frangin est déjà 6 pieds sous terre ! Oh et j'espère que ça ne t'ennui pas que l'ont se tutoient en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Bella avait la mâchoire crispée, elle répondit avec toute la haine dont elle était capable ! « Tu mens ! »

Edward éclata de rire en disant : « Voyons Bella tu sais très bien comment je suis quand une personne travaille pour moi et qu'elle me trahit par la suite non ? Alors pourquoi se serait différent avec toi ?! »

Bella sut alors qu'il disait vrai ! Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues !

« Allons ! Allons ! » Dit Edward d'une voix faussement compatissante, « Je sais que c'est horrible de se sentir coupable de la mort d'un proche de sa famille ! »

La jeune femme perdit son sang froid : « FERMEZ-LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward continua : « J'espère que cela te servira de leçon ! Tu te remets encore une fois en travers de mon chemin ! Je serais forcé de t'éliminer ! »

« EH BIEN SACHE UNE CHOSE CULLEN !!!!!!!! TU NE SERAS JAMAIS DEBARRASSE DE MOI !!!!!!!! OU QUE TU SOIS JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE T'EN FAIS LA PROMESSE !!!!!!! » Hurla Bella dans le combiné !

Edward répondit simplement ceci : « Quel dommage ! » Puis il raccrocha,

au même le bruit d'une vitre cassée retentit, Bella tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où ça provenait, elle entendit quelque chose roulée à ses pieds, la jeune femme plissa les yeux pour mieux voir quand elle découvrit de quoi il s'agissait Bella prit ses jambes à son cou, et sauta par la fenêtre avant que sa maison ne vole en éclat !

Quelqu'un lui avait jetée une grenade ! Elle se releva d'un bond et courut s'abriter, ainsi donc Edward Cullen voulait se débarrasser d'elle ! Eh bien, elle allait lui donnée du fil à retorde !

La jeune femme entendit soudain un bruit de moto, elle s'avança prudemment, quand Bella entendit : « Travail accomplit Mr Cullen ! »

Sans prévenir la jeune femme sauta sur le motard et lui décrocha un violent coup de poing sous le choque l'homme tomba, Bella l'acheva en lui brisant la nuque ! Puis prit le téléphone portable, qu'il tenait en main, la jeune femme monta ensuite sur la moto, par chance Edward Cullen n'avait pas raccroché !

« Eh bien Edward je t'annonce que tu as un homme en moins ! »

En entendant cela il se figea ! « Bella…Tu n'es pas… »

Elle acheva à sa place ! « Non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Comme tu peux l'entendre ! Je te le ferais payer pour la mort de Matéo ! » (Le frère de Bella, j'adore ce prénom !)

Edward émit un petit rire en disant : « Serais-ce possible que ma flic préférée serait passé du côté obscure ?! »

« Pour ton information ! Je ne suis plus flic ! »

« Oh ! Carlisle t'a viré ?! »

Bella eût un hoquet de surprise, « Comment connais-tu Carlisle ? »

Edward répondit : « Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il me haïssait à ce point ?! »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse

« Eh bien il se trouve qu'à une époque lui et moi avions fait l'armée ensembles, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidée de monter ma propre affaire, comme tu le sais déjà, trafiquant de drogues, d'armes et bien d'autres choses encore ! Carlisle de son côté est devenu flic, quand il a été au courant de mes activités néfastes ! Il a juré de me coincer et me mettre en prison ! Mais comme tu le sais, je me débarrasse, des fouineurs ! Un beau jour sa jolie maison à fait un magnifique feu d'artifice ! Avec toute sa famille à l'intérieur ! J'avais espéré que Carlisle y serait aussi, mais malheureusement pour moi, il est arrivé quelques secondes trop tard ! La bombe que j'avais soigneusement posée avait explosée devant ses yeux ! Depuis ce jour il n'a pas cessé de me traqué, pour se venger ! »

« Espèce d'ordure ! » Répondit Bella

« Oh ! Arrête Bella vraiment cette démonstration d'affection me touche ! »

« Tu mérites la mort pour ça ! »

En réponse il éclata de rire en disant : « Hum…Un moment donné tu n'aurais pas dis une chose pareille ! Car tu m'aimais au plus profond de toi ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu as succombé à mon charme ! Au faite j'espère que tu as aimé notre premier baiser ! Moi hum ! J'ai adorée sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ! »

Bella hurlait : « JAMAIS !!!!!!!! TU ENTENDS ?!!!!!!!! JAMAIS JE N'AIMERAIS L'ASSASSIN DE MON FRERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Oh ! J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ! »

La jeune fille sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir ! Elle répondit : « J'aurais ta peau ! Et quand on se retrouvera face à face se sera la dernière et il n'y aura qu'un survivant ! » Puis Bella lui raccrocha au nez ! La jeune femme était déterminée plus que jamais à tuer Edward Cullen quitte à y laisser sa vie ! Mais elle ferait en sorte que se soit lui qui meurt en premier !

Sur cette pensée Bella démarra la moto, et fonça à vive allure droit devant elle !

La chasse à l'homme était désormais ouverte !

**Je pense qu'après ce que vous venez lire, vous n'aimez plus autant Edward Cullen, parce que moi je le déteste !**

**Les paris sont ouverts alors qui d'après vous va y laisser la vie ? Edward ou Bella ? Hum…Bonne question ! Je sais je suis vache de couper là ! Mouah !!!! Ha !!!!! Ha !!!!!! Laissez des reviews ! Merci ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !!!!!!! **


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Pour ce chapitre, prévoir une boîte de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles…**

Bella avait roulée jours et nuits sans jamais s'arrêtait, elle voulait oublier sa douleur ! De l'être cher qu'elle nourrissait temps ! La jeune femme voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Vérifié si son frère était réellement mort ! Bella fit donc route jusque chez lui !

Elle s'engagea dans une allée, pour l'instant rien n'avait l'air anormal ! Mais quand elle leva la tête, elle en eut le souffle coupée ! Il ne restait plus rien ! La maison avait été soufflée !

Elle descendit de la moto et courut vers les décombres ! En hurlant : « MATEO !!!!!!!!!! MATEO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

En espérant, priant qu'il avait survécue à l'explosion !

Mais elle n'eût aucune réponse ! Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, elle tomba, des larmes inondèrent son beau visage !

Edward Cullen avait tué ! De la façon la plus lâche qui soit ! Elle le lui ferait payer ! Oh ça oui !

Soudain elle crut entendre gémir, d'un bond elle se releva en criant : « Matéo ?! Matéo ?! »

Un faible cri retentit : « Be…Bella ?! »

La jeune femme accourut et dégagea plusieurs planches de bois ! Quand elle aperçut son frère ! Il était vivant ! Il lui tendit sa main, que Bella s'empressa d'attraper ! Elle vit qu'il était couvert de sang !

« Tiens le coup ! » Dit la jeune femme en pleure, « Je vais te sortir de là ! »

Mais Matéo répondit : « Non…Bella…Je ne survivrais pas ! » Chacune de ses paroles lui demandé un effort considérable,

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » Dit Bella qui refusait de voir la vérité en face ! « Bien sûr que si ! »

« Bella… J'ai la colonne vertébrale brisée et je perds beaucoup trop de sang ! »

« Arrête ! » Dit la jeune femme, quand elle se mit à hurler : « AU SECOURS !!!!!! QUELQU'UN A L'AIDE JE VOUS EN PRIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Tandis que ces pleures redoublèrent d'intensités !

« Bella… Il y a une photo dans ma poche…Prend-là ! Elle est à toi ! »

Au début la jeune femme ne voulut pas mais son frère insista,

« Prend-là ! »

Bella la prit tout en refusant de la regarder, elle la fourra dans sa poche, la jeune femme supplia son frère, en pleurant : « Ne meurt pas je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il lui répondit : « Je t'aime Bella ! Et pour toujours ! »

Bella répondit : « J'aurais dû être là ! Pour te protéger ! »

Matéo tendit alors sa main tremblante pour la posée sur la joue de sa sœur, il lui dit simplement ceci : « Ne te rend pas coupable Bella ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Sur ces mots il rendit son dernier souffle !

Sa main retomba, Bella resta comme paralysée, quand elle murmura : « Matéo ! » (Fort) « Matéo ! » (Encore plus fort) « MATEO !!!!!!!!! » (Suivit d'un hurlement déchirant) « MATEO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais Bella se rendit compte que son frère était bel et bien mort ! Sous ses yeux !

La jeune femme pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps, tellement la douleur était atroce ! Elle cria : « Je te vengerais !!!!!!!!! Je te le jure !!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester au même endroit car Edward Cullen pouvait revenir dans les parages ! A tout moment ! Car c'est bien connus les meurtriers reviennent toujours sur les lieux de leurs crimes !

C'était la première chose qu'on lui avait enseigné en école de police ! Alors pourquoi Edward Cullen enfreindrait la règle ?!

Une fois que sa crise de larmes fut un peu calmé, elle s'assit puis prit la photo que Matéo le lui avait légué comme seul héritage !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquissait un sourire, car la photo représentait elle est son frère dans la piscine en train de s'arrosaient en riant aux éclats, que leurs parents avaient installés au milieu du jardin.

Bella eut soudain l'impression que cela avait eût lieu hier, alors qu'en vérité la photo avait été prise il y a de cela une éternité !

Soudain le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone la fit brutalement sortir de ses souvenirs d'enfances.

« Vraiment mignon les retrouvailles et les adieux par la même occasion ! Heureusement j'ai une boîte de mouchoirs à mes côtés ! » Dit une voix

Bella se releva d'un bond et répondit : « Espèce de lâche ! Tuer de sang froid ! »

« Oh allons Bella ! Pourquoi autant de haine ?! Tu devrais au contraire me remercier, car je t'ai débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau ! Ton frère ! »

« J'AIMAIS MON FRERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle, « Et tu…Tu l'as tué !!!!!!!!!! »

« Pfffff ! On rend service voilà comment on est remercié ! »

Soudain Bella aperçut un petit point rouge sur sa poitrine !

« Laser ! » Pensa la jeune femme, ainsi donc Edward cherchait à se quereller avec elle pour détournait son attention, pour que le tireur puisse l'abattre en toute sécurité !

Bella sortit alors un miroir et vif comme l'éclair elle le plaça dans la trajectoire du rayon laser ! Comme elle s'y attendait au même moment le tireur appuya sur la détente ! Mais il se tua lui-même ! Bella en profita pour sauter dans un buisson, elle s'accroupit et attendit silencieuse, mais tout était calme, elle reprit donc le téléphone en demandant : « Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'affronter en face ?! Au lieu de m'envoyer tes pantins ?!!!!! Tu es trop lâche pour cela ?! »

Edward éclata de rire en disant : « La première fois que nous, nous sommes confrontés je pouvais te tuer ! Comme je le voulais ! Alors la deuxième fois… »

« Je ne referais pas la même erreur ! » Répliqua Bella les dents serrées !

Mais Edward ignora cette remarque en disant : « Vois-tu, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, donc je ne vais pas te tuer toute de suite ! Car tu es comme Carlisle un pion… Pion que je déplace à volonté ! Les dés sont lançaient ! » Il fit une pause et reprit, avec un petit rire « Je me demande quelle sera la tête d'Alice quand elle découvrira le colis surprise que la poste le lui a envoyé ! »

En entendant cela Bella se figea instantanément ! « Non pas elle ! Pas Alice ! » Cria-t-elle, mais Edward se délectait de sa détresse en riant d'un rire diabolique ! Puis il raccrocha !

Au même moment la jeune femme fut basculée à terre ! Quand elle releva la tête, l'homme en face d'elle lui dit : « Comme ont se retrouvent ! » Il était méconnaissable !

« James ? » Demanda la jeune femme, elle put voir alors qu'il avait survécue à l'explosion, de la villa, mais cela lui avait brûlée le visage au 3éme degrés !

« Perspicace ! » Répondit James quand sans prévenir il se jeta sur la jeune fille, avec un canif dans la main ! Pour essayer de l'égorgée !

Mais Bella l'avait vu venir ! Ils luttèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes au corps à corps ! Quand la jeune femme prit l'avantage ! Elle réussit à lui prendre le canif et sans pitié le poignarda en pleins cœur ! Elle lui enfonça encore d'avantage, en disant : « Va en enfer !!!!!!! »

Quelques secondes plus tard James gisait mort ! Mais elle n'y fit pas attention ! La vie d'Alice était en jeu ! Bella courut vers la moto, quand elle entendit un crissement de pneus d'une voiture !

« Edward !!!!! » Pensa-t-elle, quelques secondes plus tard ses doutes furent confirmés car une Citroën de couloir noir prenait la fuite ! »

« Ainsi il me suit à la trace ! » Songea Bella, « Alors voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! »

La jeune femme mit alors les gazes à fond la caisse ! Et se lança à la poursuite d'Edward !

Il essaya de visée les pneus pour la faire distancée mais sans succès ! Quand Bella fit une accélération en mettant la moto sur une roue arrière ! Elle lui écrasa le coffre de la voiture ! Bella aurait encore pu continuer si elle n'apercevait pas au loin la maison d'Alice !

Quand Edward ouvrit la vitre en lui criant : « Tu fais comme moi ? Tu viens voir le spectacle ?! »

La jeune femme pensa : « Très bien ! Tu veux avoir du spectacle ? Tu vas être servi en ayant même le privilège d'y participer ! »

Sur ces mots elle se laissa, distancée, pour prendre de la vitesse ! Quand sans prévenir, elle fit une accélération ! Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la voiture, mais ce n'est seulement qu'au dernier moment qu'elle sauta de la moto, sous le choque Bella roula au sol, mais une fois finit elle releva la tête pour voir la moto finir sa course dans la voiture ! Elle put voir d'ailleurs lui faire, faire plusieurs tonneaux avant de prendre feu et d'explosée !

Après cela la jeune femme ne bougea plus épuisée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécue la même journée !

Mais Bella était sur à présent qu'elle avait tué Edward Cullen ! Comme il le méritait, à cette pensée un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres !

Soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien l'a sortie, de son souhait le plus fou !

« Bella ?! »

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et se jeta au cou de son amie ! « Dieu soit loué ! Tu es vivante ! »

Mais Alice répondit : « TU ES FOLLE OU QUOI ?! TU VOULAIS JOUER AU KAMIKAZE EN CHERCHANT A TE TUER ?!!!!!!!!!!!! ET POUR REPONDRE A TA QUESTION OUI JE SUIS VIVANTE, MAIS APRES CE QUE J'AI VUS, J'AI BIEN FAILLIS AVOIR UNE ATTAQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre que l'ouragan soit passé, une fois certaine qu'Alice avait finit de vider son sac, Bella répondit : « J'ai fais ça pour une bonne raison ! »

« Une bonne raison ?! »

Bella répondit : « Edward Cullen avait l'intention de te tuer ! Comme il a tué mon frère ! En te déposant un colis piégé ! »

Alice resta sans voix : « Quoi ?! Matéo est mort ?! » Comme elle voyait que Bella ne répondait pas, elle la prit par les épaules en disant : « Viens nous serons mieux chez moi pour discuter ! »

**Mouvementé ce chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup ! Je sais la question que vous allez me poser, non Edward Cullen n'est pas mort ! Voilà laissez des reviews ! Merci ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (=^_^=)**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

**L'heure des confidences a sonnées ! Vous verrez en lisant ce chapitre pourquoi je dis ça !**

Alice fit assoir Bella dans le salon en allant chercher du café et des petits gâteaux, puis s'assit en face d'elle en disant : « Je t'écoute ! »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire et commença son récit, elle lui raconta en détail son court séjour chez Edward Cullen, comment grâce à James il avait découvert qu'elle était en vérité un flic, sa tentative de la tuer après cela, et pour finir sa vengeance en tuant son frère Matéo !

Après ce que venait de dire Bella, Alice resta silencieuse, au bout d'un moment elle lui dit en posant la main sur la sienne d'un air compatissant : « Je suis désolée pour Matéo, c'était quelqu'un de bien ! »

A l'évocation de son frère, la jeune femme évita son regard, et se leva, pour partir !

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Alice

Bella se retourna vers elle, et répondit : « Je ne tiens pas à te déranger, je vais prendre un hôtel pour cette nuit ! »

« Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux ! »

La jeune femme refusa malgré tout son offre, « Non, non ça va aller Alice merci ! »

Au moment de partir Alice la rappela, « Bella ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais…Que je ne devrais pas te le dire mais…Carlisle est à ta recherche aussi ! Il sait pour ton frère ! Il pense que tu vas d'ailleurs tuer Edward pour ça ! »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « Mais c'est déjà fait ! »

Avant qu'Alice ne puisse réagir, Bella avait disparu !

***

Bella avait empruntée la voiture d'Alice, pour se rendre au premier hôtel, qu'elle croiserait sur sa route, la jeune femme en aperçut un à l'horizon seulement en fin d'après-midi,

elle se gara sur une place de parking, et partit réservée une chambre, une fois fait elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on le lui avait indiquée, Bella en profita pour aller prendre une bonne douche, pour se détendre !

Quand elle ressortit une heure plus tard ! Une voix lui dit : « Alors comme-ça tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?! » En éclatant de rire,

Bella aurait reconnue cette voix n'importe où ! Avec un cri de rage elle se jeta sur lui, malheureusement elle n'avait pas d'armes ! Mais elle lui ferait mal avec les moyens du bord ! C'est-à-dire avec ses poings et ses pieds !

Sous l'effet de la surprise Edward perdit l'équilibre, Bella en profita donc pour le frapper au visage !

Mais Edward reprit le dessus assez facilement et s'assit-en califourchon sur elle ! En lui tenant violement les poignets !

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, elle gigota tellement que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à faire s'était d'arracher le peignoir qu'elle portait !

A bout de souffle tout les 2 s'arrêtèrent, Bella avait ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, Edward lui, éclata de rire en disant : « Ont se ressemblent beaucoup toi et moi, malgré les apparences ! »

« Je n'ai RIEN en communs avec un ASSASSIN !!!!!!!!! » Cracha-t-elle !

« Tu sais » Reprit-il, « Nous aurions fait un beau couples toi et moi, si nous n'étions pas ennemies ! »

La jeune femme avait la mâchoire crispée, tout son corps ruisselait de sueur !

« Je sais que tu m'aimais ! » Continua Edward

Bella hurlait : « TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il continua : « Mais sache une chose Bella, je ne voulais pas tuer ton frère ! »

Elle lui lança un regard horrifié, jamais elle n'avait entendue une pareille absurdité !

« Mensonges ! » Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux ! « Tu l'as… Tu l'as tué ! »

Edward hurla : « PARCE QUE LES CIRCONSTANCES M'Y ONT OBLIGEES !!!!!!!!!!! Concernant Carlisle c'est la même chose ! Ainsi que pour ton amie Alice ! Bella j'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal je t'aime ! »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à le croire, pourtant elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'il ne mentait pas ! »

« Si c'est pas toi ? Qui est à l'origine de cette machination ? » Demanda Bella

Edward poussa un soupire en disant : « Emmett ! »

« Emmett ?! » Répéta la jeune femme incrédule, « Mon collègue de travail ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe de consentement

« Mais c'est…C'est tout à fait improbable ! Pourquoi il… » Bella resta sans voix !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en disant : « Tu n'as jamais fait attention que depuis le jour ou Carlisle t'a donné pour mission de t'introduire chez moi, il avait disparu ?! »

En y songeant Bella avait vu qu'il disait vrai ! « Alors il t'a engagé pour me tuer ? Et tuer Carlisle ? Pour qu'il puisse être tranquille ! Et mener ses affaires à bien ! Tu étais pour lui comme une couverture ! Il te faisait porter le chapeau à sa place ! En te payant ! »

« Oui, au début je ne soupçonnais rien ! Quand je m'en suis aperçu ! Il a fallut que je joue le rôle qu'il m'avait donné jusqu'au bout ! Car je ne voulais pas qu'il te tut ! Je voulais lui faire croire que je me chargeais de toi ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tué ton frère ! » Il fit une pause et reprit au bout d'un moment en baissant, les yeux, « Je suis vraiment désolée ! Bella pour tout le mal que j'ai pus te faire ! »

« Depuis quand le savais-tu que c'était Emmett qui était en vérité derrière tout ça ?! »

« Le jour où il m'avait ordonné de me débarrasser de toi ! Car il savait que je te mènerais jusqu'à lui, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives ! »

Au même moment le bruit d'un applaudissement retentit dans toute la pièce, Edward et Bella tournèrent brusquement la tête !

« EMMETT !!!!! » Cria Edward

Il lui répondit : « Bravo Edward je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même ! »

« Emparez-vous d'eux ! » Cria Emmett aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient,

Bella se dégagea d'Edward et voulut mettre son poing dans la figure de son ancien coéquipier ! « ESPECE DE FUMIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle, au même moment il para le coup et repoussa la jeune femme vers Edward ! Tandis que les hommes riaient,

« Alala ! » Reprit Emmett « J'aurais bien voulus que vous, vous entretuez ! Mais malheureusement, il faut que je fasse tout moi-même ! Allez en route ! »

« Avancez ! » Dit un homme en les bousculant.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un entrepôt, les hommes les firent assoir sur une chaise en les attachant solidement ! Dos à dos !

Puis s'en allèrent, préparaient les derniers préparatifs,

quand Emmett se dirigea vers eux, il tenait un cigare à la main, « Navré de ne pas voir votre mise à mort mes petits agneaux ! Mais j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend ! Et par la même occasion des millions ! Mais bon comme je suis gentil, je vais vous dire ce qui vous attend ! Vous voyez ce mécanisme là-bas ?! Eh bien c'est un détecteur de mouvements ! Ce qui veux dire que si vous essayez détacher vos liens vous exploserez instantanément ! En revanche ! Si vous restez bien sages, vous aurez disons quelques minutes de plus à vivre ! » Tout en regardant sa montre en éclatant de rires ! Ensuite il tourna les talons, et monta dans sa voiture, abaissa la vitre en disant : « Adieu ! »

Bella et Edward se retrouvèrent seuls !

Il ne restait plus que 30 secondes, avant que l'entrepôt n'explose !

« Il doit bien avoir un moyen de se sortir de là ! » Dit Edward,

« Bella ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne parlait plus, Edward l'entendit pleurer !

« Bella ?! Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Rien c'est juste… Que par sa faute ! J'ai faillis te tuer ! »

Il rit en disant : « Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, on ne se débarrasse pas d'Edward Cullen aussi facilement ! »

A cette réponse Bella esquissa un sourire,

« On va s'en sortir, je te le promets ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui ils regardèrent dans les yeux, quand Edward posa ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Mais au même moment les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le compteur ! Plus que 10 secondes !

« Euh…Edward si tu as une idée là maintenant ! Ça ne serait pas de refus ! »

7 !

« Il faut combiner nos forces ! On va sautiller jusqu'à la sortie ! »

5 !

« EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Bella, « On n'a pas le temps ! »

« OH MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Edward

4 !

« Tant pis à 3 ont détachent nos liens ! Et ont foncent ! 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

D'un geste brusque ils cassèrent leurs liens ! « COURT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Edward

En même temps le compteur s'était arrêté ! L'entrepôt explosa ! Ils furent tout les 2 projetés dehors par la force de l'explosion !

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Crièrent-ils

Avant de s'étaler brutalement au sol !

**Alors ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en vérité se soit l'ancien collègue de Bella qui est responsable de toute cette mascarade ? Moi j'adore ! Laissez des reviews ! Merci ! A bientôt ! Pour le prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Bella et Edward se relevèrent avec difficulté, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'examinaient leurs quelconques blessures que Carlisle et toute son équipe était déjà sur le lieu de l'explosion !

Il sortit en toute hâte de la voiture en criant : « Haut les mains ! En tenant en joue Edward Cullen !

« Non !! » S'interposa Bella, « Ce n'est pas lui le responsable ! Mais…Emmett ! »

« Emmett ? » Dit Carlisle avec une mine sceptique, « Qu'est-ce que Emmett à avoir là dedans ? »

« On t'expliquera en route ! » Répondit la jeune femme, « Vite ! » Ils montèrent tout les 3 dans la voiture, et se ruèrent à la poursuite d'Emmett qui devait les conduire aux autres trafiquants !

Quand ils l'aperçurent au loin, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'avance sur eux, ils le suivirent à bonne distance ! Carlisle demanda des renforts, en leur disant bien qu'ils ne devaient intervenir dès qu'il en donnerait l'ordre ! Puis il se tourna vers Bella en demandant : « Auriez-vous maintenant l'amabilité de me donner des explications ?! »

La jeune femme poussa un soupire et se lança donc dans un très long récit !

***

Dès qu'elle eût finit, Carlisle resta silencieux, au bout d'un certain temps, il reprit la parole, « C'est donc Emmett qui est derrière tout ça ?! »

« Oui ! » Répondit Edward

« Vous savez » Dit Alors Carlisle en se tournant vers lui, « Vous irez quand même en prison pour meurtres ! Avec Préméditation ! Bien que l'envie me démange de vous tirez une balle dans la tête, pour le meurtre de MA FAMILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En disant ces mots l'inspecteur sortit son arme et la braqua sur le front d'Edward !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appuyé sur la détente !

Bella essaya de calmer le jeu, « Carlisle, tuait Edward ne résoudrait absolument rien ! Ça ne ramènera pas votre famille à la vie ! »

La jeune femme voyait que le bras de Carlisle tremblait,

« Elle a raison ! » Appuya Edward

« LA FERME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Répondit-il

« Carlisle » Murmura Bella, « Donnez-moi cette arme ! Je sais très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir ! J'ai perdus un frère moi aussi ! Alors je vous en prie ! »

L'inspecteur posa un instant les yeux sur la jeune femme et abaissa légèrement son arme, Bella tendit en douceur la main pour lui reprendre son révolver,

« Voilà…C'est bien ! » Dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce, tandis que Carlisle fondit en larmes !

Quand Edward vit qu'Emmett s'arrêtait dans une impasse !

« C'est donc là votre point de rendez-vous ! » Songea-t-il

En effet quelques heures plus tard il aperçut d'autres voitures en train de se garer !

Carlisle ayant reprit ses esprits prit son talkie-walkie, en demandant, « Est-ce que tout est en place ?! »

« Oui ! » Lui-répondit un homme,

« Parfait ! Mais vous restez en position ! Dès que j'en donne l'ordre vous ouvrez le feu ! »

« Bien reçut ! » La communication se coupa,

Ils purent voir Emmett faire une poignet de mains à chaque homme présent, pour l'instant tout était calme, mais cela ne dura pas !

Un conflit était en train d'éclater ! Probablement parce que ce n'était pas la somme qui était convenue !

Quand Carlisle vit qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à tirer, il ordonna à ses hommes d'ouvrir le feu dans son talkie walkie !

« FEU A VOLONTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

C'est alors qu'une grande fusillade commença ! Edward et Bella en profitèrent pour sortir ! La jeune femme toucha plusieurs hommes qui s'écroulèrent !

« Tu sais que tu n'es plus flic ? » Lui-rappela Edward

Bella lui répondit : « Oui mais là, c'est de la légitime défense ! C'est différent ! » Quand elle aperçut qu'Emmett prenait la fuite ! Elle lui dit, « Couvre-moi ! » En lui tendant un révolver ! Puis sans attendre la réponse d'Edward elle se lança à la poursuite du fugitif !

Ils débouchèrent dans un centre commerciale, elle voyait Emmett tirait en l'air pour faire peur aux gens, pour avoir le passage libre !

« STOP !!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle, mais il continua de courir, elle le vit monter dans une voiture, Bella lui barra la route en se mettant en plein milieu !

Mais Emmett ne ralentit pas ! Il fonçait à toute allure ! Bella leva son revolver et au dernier moment tira !

De justesse Edward la poussa hors du passage, avant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser ! La jeune femme put voir qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule ! La balle qu'elle avait tirée avait crevé un pneu !

Emmett termina donc sa course, droit dans un arbre !

Bella se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la voiture ! Mais le conducteur ne s'y trouvait pas !

« Où est-il ? » Demanda la jeune femme, Edward n'eût alors pas le temps de la prévenir qu'Emmett lui sauta dessus et lui assena un coup sur la nuque !

Bella chancela sous le choque, Emmett lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol ! En lui écrasant la main pour qu'elle relâche son arme !

Bella hurlait de douleur !

Emmett prit son arme et le lança au loin ! En lui disant : « Dommage qu'ont en soient arrivé là Bella ! »

En réponse elle, lui cracha au visage, et répondit : « Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur ! »

Emmett sourit en disant : « Hum…Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Bon assez de bavardages ! Je ne vais pas faire retarder le moment que tu attends tellement ! Celui de rejoindre ton frère au Paradis ! Je dois d'ailleurs dire que donner cet ordre à Edward mais énormément plut ! Il a fait un excellent travail ! Que veux-tu ?! Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse, de lui car il a effectivement découvert avant Edward bien-sur ! Qui était vraiment derrière tout ça ! Le laissait en vie, était donc devenue très gênant pour moi ! »

« Espèce de !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais malheureusement pour toi Edward a vu claire dans ton jeu ! » Dit Bella,

Il éclata de rire, la jeune femme en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied, malheureusement Emmett fut trop rapide et lui tira une balle qui l'atteignit à la jambe !

Bella grimaça de douleur, Emmett répondit : « Ne va pas rendre les choses plus difficiles ! »

« TOI NON PLUS !!!!!!!!! » Cria une voix

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Edward !

« Le jeu est terminé Emmett ! »

« Oh ! Mais non ! » Répondit celui-ci sarcastiquement, « Il ne fait que commencer ! »

En disant ces mots il dirigea à nouveau son révolver sur Bella ! Il allait la tuer !

La jeune femme prit peur et ferma les yeux ! Quand un coup de feu retentit, elle sursauta ! Suivit d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième ! Le calme survint d'un coup ! » Elle attendit quelques instants et ouvrit un œil, pour découvrir Emmett gisant mort à ses pieds ! Edward lui avait sauvé la vie !

Quand elle entendit des voix qui criaient son nom : « BELLA !!!!!!! BELLA !!!!!!!! » La jeune femme put alors voir Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie et les autres se précipitaient dans sa direction !

Elle eût les premiers soins sur place ! Carlisle lui demanda : « Où est Edward ? »

Bella lui répondit : « Il est… » Mais en levant la tête, elle put voir qu'il s'était volatiliser ! Edward Cullen avait disparu !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait que Carlisle ne fermerait pas les yeux sous prétexte qu'il avait fait une bonne action ! Il n'aurait de répit qu'une fois Edward Cullen derrière les barreaux ! Mort ou vif ! »

Elle essaya tout de même de l'amadouer, mais sa réponse fut sans appelle : « JE N'AURAIS DE REPOS QUE SI CETTE ORDURE EST ENVOYEE DERRIERE LES BARREAUX !!!!!!!!!! »

« Eh voilà ! S'est repartit ! » Pensa Bella

Elle avait beau se dire que tout homme avait droit à une deuxième chance ! Pour Carlisle ce genre d'argument ne changerait absolument rien !

De son côté Edward Cullen s'était tapis derrière les arbres en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ! Il savait à présent que Bella ne le traquerait plus ! Ce n'est seulement qu'en voyant sa bien aimé s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, qu'il lui envoya un baiser !

Même si Edward Cullen et Bella Swan avaient une relation particulière, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimaient au plus profond d'eux même ! Mais ça c'était quelque chose que Carlisle ne saurait jamais ! Ce serait leur secret à tout les 2 !

**Quelques jours plus tard (Petit bonus !)**

Bella étaient revenu sur la tombe de son frère, pour y déposer une rose, après l'enterrement, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward Cullen depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ! La jeune femme savait que Carlisle le traquait jours et nuits, pourtant elle, elle ne lui en voulait plus ! Car Bella savait qu'ils avaient étés manipulés tout les 2 par Emmett ! Mais à présent elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose ! Le revoir !

En effet un nouveau sentiment l'envahissait celui de l'amour ! Même s'il avait assassiné son frère, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimait ! Au fond ce n'était pas lui le responsable !

La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas, que des pas s'approchaient d'elle en douceur !

Quand Bella se retourna, elle resta figée sur place ! L'homme à qui elle pensée juste à l'instant était là devant elle !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, quand la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en criant : « Edward !!!!!!! J'ai crus que jamais plus je ne te reverrais ! » En pleurant,

Le jeune homme la serra tout contre son cœur en disant : « Plus jamais je ne te quitterais Bella je t'aime ! Mais es-tu prête à vivre avec un fugitif ? Et aussi de vivre avec l'assassin de ton frère ? »

La jeune femme lui répondit : « J'y ai mise du temps, mais je t'ai pardonné ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Insista Edward

« Oui ! » Répondit immédiatement Bella

Edward plongea alors son regard dans le sien, puis l'embrassa, ils entremêlèrent ensuite leurs mains et partirent sans jeter un regard derrière eux !

**La morale de cette histoire, c'est de ne jamais se fier aux apparences, car même la plus sage des flics peut en cacher une autre ! LOL ! J'espère que ce petit plus de dernière minute vous a fait plaisir ! Normalement se n'était pas prévus, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit cadeau à toutes les personnes qui ont misent des reviews ! (=^_^=) **

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous a plut ! Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lues ma fiction en mettant des reviews ! GROS BISOUS A VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TCHAO ! TCHAO ! (=^_^=)**


End file.
